Maryse Ouellet
Maryse Ouellet (born January 21, 1983) is a French Canadian glamour model, professional wrestler, professional wrestling valet, and business woman, better known simply as Maryse. She is signed to WWE where she performs on the SmackDown Brand. After spending years modelling, including winning Miss Hawaiian Tropic Canada in 2003, Maryse was hired by WWE in 2006, after she participated in the WWE Diva Search competition. Despite her elimination, she was sent to WWE's developmental facility, Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW) in Louisville, Kentucky. She signed a deal with WWE in August 2006 and was assigned to OVW for wrestling training, where she made her ring debut in December 2006. She appeared in vignettes on WWE television. During this time, she continued working at OVW, but was later transferred to Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW), another WWE developmental facility, to further her training. In March 2008, Maryse appeared on SmackDown, competing in a swimsuit competition. Three months later she made her television in-ring debut, before moving to RAW. In May 2009, Maryse captured her first title with the company, the WWE Women's Championship. After returning to SmackDown, Maryse later win the WWE Divas Championship and held it for seven months, the longest reign in the championship's history. After that Maryse would be moved back to the RAW brand where she would go on to capture the WWE Women's Championship a second time in May 2010. She would later win the 2012 Divas Royal Rumble, earning herself a shot at the WWE Women's Championship at Wrestlemania 28 which she would go on to win for a third time, holding it for six months; the longest reign in the championship's history. Professional wrestling career World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE Info Here Other media In April 2007, Ouellet appeared in Timbaland's music video "Throw It On Me" featuring The Hives. Ouellet also appeared in the January 2009 issue of Muscle & Fitness along with Eve Torres and Michelle McCool. She also made a special appearance on Redemption Song, which was hosted by WWE wrestler Chris Jericho, along with Candice Michelle, Mickie James, and Eve Torres. Personal life Ouellet was born in Montreal, but grew up in New Brunswick. In high school, Ouellet was the only girl in her class, and ran the school's fashion show. She also began developing a range of makeup products. Ouellet has a tattoo of her late father's name, Guy, on her left wrist. She is married to fellow WWE Superstar The Miz, he currently performs on the Raw brand. She has a degree in Business Administration and holds a black belt in martial arts. Ouellet is a native speaker of French, and also speaks English, becoming fluent in English after two years. She is also able to read Spanish, although she cannot speak it. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''French Kiss'' (Snap DDT) **''French TKO'' (Heel kick) *'Signature moves' **''French Pain'' (Camel clutch) **Forward russian legsweep **Hair-pull mat slam **Single leg Boston crab **Spinning backbreaker *'Managers' **Lacey Von Erich **'Maria Kanellis' **Stacy Keibler *'Wrestlers managed' **Lacey Von Erich **Ted DiBiase **The Miz *'Nicknames' **'"The French-Canadian Beauty"' **'"The Sexiest of the Sexy"' **'"The Sultry Diva"' *'Entrance themes' **'"Pourquoi?"' by Jim Johnston (2008–present) Championships and accomplishments *'WWE The E-Fed' **WWE Divas Tag Team Championship (3 times) – with Lacey Von Erich (2), and Stacy Keibler **WWE Divas Championship (1 time) **WWE Women's Championship (4 times, current) **Divas Royal Rumble (2012) **Slammy Award for Best Dressed (2009, 2011) **Slammy Award for Hottest Diva (2009, 2010, 2011) **Slammy Award for Bitch of the Year (2010, 2011) **Slammy Award for Best Hair (2010) **Slammy Award for Friendship of the Year (2010, 2011) – with Lacey Von Erich **Longest reigning WWE Divas Champion in WWE E-Fed History (210 days) **Longest reigning WWE Women's Champion in WWE E-Fed History (190 days) **Longest reigning WWE Divas Tag Team Champion in WWE E-Fed History (339 days) – with Von Erich